The Bachelor: Jacob Black
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: When one ordinary man whom has had his heart broken once before is given the opportunity to find love on a reality dating show, how could he refuse such an offer? Follow along the journey, as our beloved Jacob Black prepares to find love in all kinds of places. Please read and review, thank you! AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**_The Bachelor—Jacob + OC (ALL HUMAN/ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)_**

**For a guy like Jacob Black, he has been through a lot in his life when it came to relationships. He has had his heart-broken, and he's also broken hearts in the past as well. When he's given an opportunity to find love on a reality show called "The Bachelor," he thinks that this is his chance to find love in a way that he never thought possible.**

**Along with meeting fifteen beautiful women, two of them are from his past: one being his childhood friend whom has also suffered from a broken heart, and the other who got away when she fell in love with a wealthy doctor's son. **

**Anything is possible when you're on the search to find love...and believe that it's not an easy journey, especially for a guy like Jacob. Will he find love in the end, or will he leave with a broken heart? **

**Follow along on his journey to find love, with some cat fights, traveling to different places all over, and of course, insane dates!**

* * *

_Meet the Bachelor: Jacob Black_

Hi, my name is Jacob Black, or Jake as my family and friends would call me. I'm twenty-eight-years-old, and I own a successful car business company called BlackWolfe in my hometown of La Push, Washington. Coming to California to start this journey, I am very humble for this opportunity. I mean, it's not everyday that a guy like me whom came from practically nothing while growing up, has a wonderful family and is very successful because he's learned a lot from not just working at a mechanic shop but also from going to school, getting an education and being the first Black boy to earn a college degree in Business and in Automattic, love is practically the farthest thing from my mind now.

I have been in love once, and she and I were practically friends growing up, and a lot of people have assumed that we would end up together. I had even thought that we were going to get married and have a family, but when I found out that she was in a relationship with a guy who has all the money and the high-class culture that she desired, she turned away from me and ran off after him.

I have never really forgiven her, nor myself for letting her get away from me like, and at that point, I had given up on love. For the next few years, I was putting all of my time and effort into my education and my business that by the time that I've turned twenty-seven last year, I realized that I was missing the opportunity of falling in love, getting married to my soul mate, and having a family together.

My parents were happily married until my mother's death, and my sisters are also married with families of their own. Pretty much everyone I knew were either getting married or starting families, and I'm starting to realize that I shouldn't be wasting my life away, wondering all the "what if's." Now, this is my chance to find love, and I know that the woman who I'm supposed to be with will be waiting for me at the end of this journey.

So here I am, in California, and I am terrified of what the women will do when I meet them. Fifteen women will be waiting to meet me, and it's scary. Mainly because, I don't know if I will be able to live up to their expectations for their ideal husband. What I do know of what I want in a wife and a life partner is someone who's fun to be with, who's humorous and laughs at my jokes, even when they're not funny.

Someone who wants that simple life instead of the lime light, no matter how much we both would make. Someone who knows that she's ready to get married and having a family because she wants to, not because she has to. She has to be great with kids (I have a lot of nieces and nephews, and they're very important to me), that is a must. Beautiful on the inside is my top choice to search for in a woman. I am not the kind of guy that goes after a woman based upon appearance; I go for personality, but that's just me. However, from the looks department, there is one part of the woman who I am a sucker for, and that is her eyes. Just the look of love that comes from her eyes, and how intense looking they are when they know that they're in love makes me feel so intoxicated without having a drink in my hand.

My parents old me and my sisters when we were growing up that when you find that person who is truly in love with you just by looking into their eyes, you'd know it. That's how my parents met, growing up next doors to one another, and when they fell in love, it was true love. That is what I want, more than anything else in the world. That is my main goal, and I will aim high!

Knowing the risks that I'm gonna have to take, I cannot wait to meet all fifteen of these beautiful women whom are all ready to find love just like I am. I just hope that they're as ready as I am.

So, let's the journey begin...

* * *

_**To Submit Characters for this Story (there will be characters from the novel that will be included in this story, just FYI)******__—I will only take eight OC characters, but you may send as many as you like. The top eight characters, selected by the readers will be in the story_:

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Hometown:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Hair and ****Eye Color:**

**Background Info:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Bachelor—Jacob + OC (ALL HUMAN/ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)_**

**For a guy like Jacob Black, he has been through a lot in his life when it came to relationships. He has had his heart-broken, and he's also broken hearts in the past as well. When he's given an opportunity to find love on a reality show called "The Bachelor," he thinks that this is his chance to find love in a way that he never thought possible.**

**Along with meeting fifteen beautiful women, two of them are from his past: one being his childhood friend whom has also suffered from a broken heart, and the other who got away when she fell in love with a wealthy doctor's son. **

**Anything is possible when you're on the search to find love...and believe that it's not an easy journey, especially for a guy like Jacob. Will he find love in the end, or will he leave with a broken heart? **

**Follow along on his journey to find love, with some cat fights, traveling to different places all over, and of course, insane dates!**

* * *

**Thank you so much for your support, and I hope that this story will finally fall through. If it doesn't, then I won't write it anymore.**

******I am so sorry for the long, extended delay. With my semester at NOVA Community College finally over, and since I won't be at George Mason University until mid-August, so until then, I will be devoting most of my time (when I'm not working) to writing on here). I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

******Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Meet the Ladies (ALL Fifteen of them!)_

_Angela Weber, thirty-year-old photographer from Forks, Washington_

Hi, My name is Angela Weber, I'm thirty-years-old and I hail from a small town called Forks. Growing up in a small town is something that I have loved my entire life, and after I went to college in Seattle, I just had to come back. I am the oldest of three, my two younger brothers both being twins, and I have lived a very simple life. Being a daughter of a Lutheran minister, it's very difficult to date someone because when you have strict parents, things gets pretty complicated.

When I was in high school, I was in love with the boy next door. Ben and I had a strong connection, and in spite of our height difference, I thought that we would go the distance. One day a few years after we'd started dating during our junior year of high school, we were graduating from college, and Ben wanted to go out partying with his frat brothers. He invited me to come with him, but I said no because my family had planned something for me back home. The next day when I woke up, my whole world changed.

Ben's mother called me and said that Ben was driving while drunk with his friends, and they've run a red light without even realizing it, and got hit by a truck carrying ethanol. Both the car and the truck bust into flames, and both the drivers, Ben, and his friends whom were in the car...all died. I've become very devastated for a long time, and what was even harder for me was that Ben was going to propose to me the next day.

It's been a couple of years since I have sworn myself off from dating to focus on my career, and now that I am at the point of considering marriage and a family, and now that I am finally putting myself first ahead of others, I know that I am ready to find the love that I deserve...and I know that this is what Ben wants: for me to be happy again.

* * *

_Bella Swan, thirty-one-year-old romance novelist/college professor (English) from Phoenix, Arizona_

My name is Isabella Swan; everyone calls me "Bella," I am in my thirties, and I am a college professor by day, but romance novelist by night. When I was born, my parents were high school sweethearts, and I didn't realize that there was issues between them. My parents may have not had a happy ending together, but they're happier apart. My mother remarried, and my father is seeing someone who seems to be serious, so if they are able to find love, why can't I?

I am...I mean, _was_ in love once before, and the funny thing is, I had two guys whom were both interested in me. During my junior year of high school, I moved from Phoenix to Forks to be with my dad while my mother was traveling with my stepfather, I had two boys chasing after me. Funny thing is, one of them is the bachelor and now that I am single again...I am going to take a chance to be with him, if it is the last thing that I do.

* * *

_Nessie Cullen, twenty-one-year-old preschool teacher/singer-songwriter from Montpelier, Vermont_

I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you may call me "Nessie" or "Ren." The story about my life as a Cullen never really happened from birth. My twin brother and I were adopted by the Cullen family when we were very young, after our parents died when they've both gotten sick from pneumonia. Adjusting to life in a new family was hard, especially since our adoptive parents also had adopted four other kids, two of them being their niece and nephew (twins, I should say). Even though we'd both had a rough time when we were adopted within the first few months, we were loved again for the first time in a long time.

Now I am a preschool teacher, and I practice music when I'm not working with my students, I have never been happier in my life. I do admit that I am searching for someone to spend my life with, and I just have this gut feeling that he'll be waiting for me in the end, just as I've waiting for him my entire life.

* * *

_Leah Clearwater, thirty-two-year-old physical therapist from La Push, Washington_

Hey, I'm Leah and I'm a physical therapist from La Push, Washington. I was raised on the Quileute reservation, as my family has always been there for generations, but even home has given me a lot of hardships.

When I was eighteen, I was in love and engaged to a man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, until he left me for my cousin. When I thought that things couldn't get any worse, my father died from a heart attack, leaving my mother, my younger brother and I all alone in the world.

When I left home to "find myself," I kept asking myself if this was all some sort of test? I just felt so alone, trying to figure out why these things were happening to me. One day, after running into the guy I've known growing up back home, I'd realized that I'm being given a chance to make my life better for me. Not anyone else but me! So here I am, as a contestant, trying to win the heart of a guy that I know is worth it...and that guy helped me realize why I am here: to find happiness again!

* * *

_Lizzie Carson, twenty-seven-year-old electrical engineer from Port Angeles, Washington_

My name is Lizzie, I'm twenty-seven-years-old, and I am electrical engineer. I was born in New York, raised in Port Angeles with my three older brothers. Although my mother and I were close to one another when my father and my brothers didn't have me with them in the garage working on cars, I have always been the tomboy in the family. I was also the happy child in my family, until one day, I lost my mother.

My mother loved to travel, and we were in Brazil one summer caring for orphans, when she started having trouble breathing. We'd rushed her to the hospital, when we discovered that she had lung cancer, and within a few days in intensive care, she died. My father was very devastated, and I have never felt so alone as a girl in our family. I haven't been able to handle my mother's death for a few years, until one day I met someone, my ex-fiancé.

I met him during my freshman year of college, and at first we were friends. Over the next couple of years, we'd continued to grow, and he helped me with my depression over my mother's death. Although we were getting serious and we were close to getting married, but we'd growing apart as a couple. We had remained friends after that, but he helped me realized that I should stop living in the past and keep moving forward.

My reason for being on this show is simple: to have a new beginning, with a man who I see as the love of my life, my future husband, the father of my children, and more importantly, my best friend.

* * *

_Jessica Stanley, thirty-year-old publicist from Austin, Texas_

Hey y'all, call me Jessica from Austin, Texas, yeehaw! I am an only child from a divorced parents, originally from Austin, Texas, but came to small town of Forks, Washington. When I say small, I mean really small! I mean, this is like, so not the town that I wanted to go to, but my mother insisted that we should move there.

Y'know, it's hard to live in Forks, because my _friends_ all had people noticing them, thinking they're pretty and all, but what I want is someone to pay attention to me for once. I deserve for people to see me, and only me. I will make sure that the bachelor will pick me, if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

_Bree Tanner, twenty-eight-year-old social worker from Las Vegas, Nevada_

Hi, I'm Bree, and I'm a social worker. I have had a hard time doing things like this, especially talking to you, because of what has happened to me in the past. I've been through abuse, seen murders take place, and so much more bad things has happened to me, that I don't even know how I can exist in this world.

I never really knew why I bother to come onto this thing, but maybe this might be my second chance to have my own happy ending...at least I hope I do.

* * *

_Emma Teether, twenty-two-year-old bakery owner from Portland, Oregon_

Hey there, I'm Emma, and I own a bakery in Portland, Oregon. I've came from a large family, and although people would assume that I am loud and outgoing, I'm more quiet and reserved. I am always quiet and watching everyone around me, but once you do get to know me, I love to talk and travel. I guess that kind of makes me both extrovert and introvert, in a way.

Although I love being outdoors, reading, and little things like that, but my biggest passion is food. I _love_ to cook, and I spread the love through my food when I started my bakery. Whenever I'm in my bakery, I see couples of all ages, and when I see them being all cute, cuddly, and cozy together as they're eating my food, I keep hoping that the guy I'm meant to be with is waiting for me to make a desert that will have his name on it or a meaning of our relationship.

I am hoping to settle down and start a small family of my own, and now that I am here, ready to meet the bachelor, I only hope and pray that we will end up together in the end, because my heart is now going to be put on the line for him...and I just hope that in the end, he'll feel the same way about me.

* * *

_Cosset Durant, eighteen-year-old pre-veterinary medical student from Miami, Florida_

Hello there, my name is Cosset, and I am a pre-veterinary med student. Growing up in Miami, I was very shy and not really a people's person. I loved living on the beach, and I would spend hours in my backyard, sketching the sunrises and the sunsets, some of the city skyline, and even the aquatic and terrestrial life that I have met over the years. I guess that's why my name in French means "little thing enduring," because I wanted to keep life in the animal kingdom.

My love for animal resonated from volunteering at our local animal shelter. I loved the animals that I have taken care of at the shelter, and soon enough, I've become a bit outgoing, but not too much. From my time volunteering, and my thirst for knowledge, I'm now a student at Washington State University, and I am enjoying ever single bit of it.

I know it is a risk to take for coming onto this show, based upon my age, but the one thing that I do know is that I am ready for the next adventure in my life, and I cannot wait for the journey to begin.

* * *

_Rae Emerson, twenty-four-year-old single mother/pediatrician from Jacksonville, Florida_

Hello, my name is Rae, and I hail from sweet ol' Jacksonville, Florida. I am a pediatrician, and I love what I do, but even my job as a doctor is not as great as my job as a mother. I have a four-year-old son named Hayden, and he is the light in my life. His father never got the chance to meet him, because he was killed in action.

We were both in our twenties, and his father Mike and I were getting pretty serious. When we'd learned that we were going to have a baby, it was the same day that he was being shipped off to Iraq. Mike was in the military, and we were high school sweethearts, and we both were planning on getting married when he came back from Iraq, but then he died.

Hayden used to ask me "Where's Daddy?" and "Do I have a Daddy?" a lot when he was only two, and for me, as a mother who lost the man she loved and can see her love in her child's eyes, it was hard. Hayden looks so much like his father, and there are days when I wonder why did this happen. But, my son kept me pushing on to live out my life the way I wanted to, and I am at the point of where I want to have more kids, and I have finally let go of the past to begin a new relationship with someone else. I know that Mike will always be watching over us, and I know that he is proud of us and how far we've come.

* * *

_Cat DeLuca, twenty-five-year-old single mother/soccer coach/math teacher from Old Towne, Maine_

Hey, I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cat! I am the youngest of four girls, and growing up in a place like Old Towne was pretty rough. In high school, I was the teenager that ran in with the wrong crowd, partying, drinking, drugs, you name it. Things gotten so bad that I was nearly put in juvenile hall. When I turned seventeen, probably both the scariest and most blessed moment that has ever happened in my life was when my son Jamie was born. The scariest part was that I was a kid, the father of my child didn't want to do anything with me or his son, and I didn't know if I could make it. The greatest thing about giving birth to my son is that he changed me.

Jamie is such a sweet kid, and although he's only eight-years-old, he's the light of my life. After he was born, I wanted to make him proud, so I went back to school, finished my degree, and I am now teaching kids math, coaching the girl's soccer team, and being a single mother for my son. Jamie knows that his father is nonexistent in his life, but he's the one that encouraged me to come here and to put my heart on the line. I just hope that I'm making the right decision.

* * *

_Jana Rivers, twenty-two-year-old teacher from Denver, Colorado_

Hi, I'm Jana, and I'm a teacher from Denver, Colorado. Being the youngest of six children in my family, especially living on a farmland that is sort of outside of the rural and bustling city of Denver, it's pretty difficult. I have tried so hard for people to notice me from time to time, but all they saw was that I was a farmer's daughter and the youngest of six children. Although I am young, I do know one thing, and that is that I am ready to find love.

I have seen the love my parents had for over thirty-five years or so, and I can honestly say, that is the one thing that I have looked forward to my entire life. I want to have the love that my parents have, and even some of my siblings who are married has that as well. I know that this is a risk to take, but what I do know overall, is that I am ready to find love and to have my own happy ending...for the first time in a lifetime.

* * *

_Roxie Blue, twenty-four-year-old dance choreographer from New Orléans, Louisiana_

Bonjour, my name is Roxie, I'm twenty-four, and I am a dance choreographer. I may have an American accent, but I was born and raise in Paris, France. All my life, I was always told that I would be the kid of person to perform onstage. I wanted to become a legacy ever since, and when I'd finally reached the age of eighteen, I went to America to do.

I was determined to dance, but I was never meant to be a student of dance. I was meant to teach it. It is my passion to be the bed that I can be, and here I am! Coming into this, I will be skeptical, but who wouldn't be? I just hope that this will be a great experience for me.

* * *

_Vanessa Wolfe, twenty-one-year-old boutique owner from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

Hello, my name is Vanessa, and I own a fashion boutique store called "Wolfe Chic." I have lived my life in Canada, and I love the atmosphere that is there; everyone is friendly, and it's a wonderful city to be living in, as well as a great county that I call home when tourists are visiting. There is one thing missing, and that is someone to spend the rest of my life with.

I am an only child, and my parents have always taught me one thing: to love yourself for who you are first before you place your love in someone else's hands. I believed in taking care of others, and when I started my fashion boutique, as well as my outstanding fashion line with an inscription of a wolf somewhere within the design, I've done a lot of charity works. I have done most of my charity works for children in orphanages, because my parents have had foster kids living in and out of our house for years since I was growing up, and I have come to appreciate that.

Now that I am at a point where I know that I love myself enough to trust myself to love a man and to get married, have a family of my own, I hope that this will be a great opportunity to take that chance. I just hope that whomever the bachelor is, that he's willing to take it with me.

* * *

_Jane Volturi, eighteen-year-old vampire from Volterra, Italy_

My name is Jane, and I may be the one thing that you will never believe to be true. I was born human, yes...but I was turned into a vampire many years ago. Growing up, my twin brother Alec and I had no one because our parents were dead, and when we'd founded a new beginning for us. Aro became our father figure, and ever since we'd joined his little family, I have waited to find a mate, my other half.

Now that I'm here in this place and mind, I know that this bachelor...will be the perfect one for me. This will be the most amazing and interesting journey that either one of us has ever been on before...hopes he doesn't mind my acquired taste.

* * *

**Find out in the next couple of chapters who will get eliminated in the first rose ceremony. Fifteen to begin with, and will soon drop down to ten contestants by the first ceremony, so keep a look out! If your character did not get in this story, don't worry, there will be other chances after this story ends...for I will have a sequel to this story called "The Bachelorette!" Which ever of the ladies whom not only doesn't win the heart of our sexy and beloved Jacob Black, and whom also become a crowd pleaser in this story...will become the titular bachelorette.**

**Just putting it out their for now, but we won't know who it will be until the end of the story. Until then, keep on reading!**


End file.
